


Legacy

by armadil_Lo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Geoff is mentioned but well let's just say he isn't there anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We will not back down.</p>
<p>We will uphold his legacy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You know who you are.</p>
<p>You know we are hunting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Nobody expected Geoff to die first.

Maybe if they lived a normal life, maybe if they were respectful citizens with jobs and families, maybe if they didn't have blood on their hands. Maybe only then it would have been logical to assume Geoff would be the first to go. And it would only be logical in that he was the oldest - a death of natural causes, old age, perhaps. 

As it was, 40 is pretty fucking old for a guy in their line of business.

And yet.

Somehow it was always more likely that one of the others would die first. Gavin, kidnapped and tortured to death. Michael, blown up by his own creation. Ryan, taken down in a vicious firefight. Ray, overdosing in the apartment bathroom. Jack, failing to evade police air forces.

But never Geoff. Never him.

Because Ramsey was untouchable. Ramsey was invincible. Ramsey was immortal - that fucker would be twirling his damn moustache right until the end of time. 

But Geoff? Geoff was still just a man. They had failed to remember to that.

 

"Poisoned," Caleb announced with red eyes and a flat tone. "He died in his sleep. I don't think he felt anything."

It would be an understatement to say the entire crew was reeling.

 

The saddest thing was that there was barely even time for a funeral.

Because word got out that Ramsey was dead. Word got out _fast_. And suddenly the remaining Fakes were facing attack after attack. All directions, all assets, all guns blazing, with little warning each time and abruptly _no Geoff_ to help sort this fucking thing out.

 

It was horrible. It was a miracle nobody else from the inner circle followed in Geoff's footsteps in the following months. They constantly regrouped and were injured, they constantly fought not to end up on the brink of death. All of their territory was being pushed at from every angle, all of their allies were being picked off or turned, all of their assets and artillery were quickly being used up. The media and their enemies were lapping everything up.

They were stressed. They were grieving. They were sloppy. They weren't doing well. 

Until they did.

Until one day Gavin realised he'd stopped people hacking into their systems. Until one day Michael realised he'd blown up the last enemy safehouse. Until one day Ryan realised he had nobody left to pick off. Until one day Ray realised there was no reason to keep looking in his scope. Until one day Jack realised they didn't need the emergency shipment of ordnance.

 

The five of them gathered back at the penthouse, the place where Geoff spent his last living seconds, the place they had refused to stay in for all that time. They stood in their leader's - their _friend's_ \- bedroom, a circle around the bed Geoff slept in. They stood there with heavy hearts; with blood still on their hands; with unwashed hair and dirty clothes; with lumps in their throats; with eyes filling rapidly. 

They were a mess without him.

And yet.

"We did it, Geoff," Gavin whispered.

"We fucking beat the bastards," Ray added a moment later.

Jack put an arm around Michael, whose choked noises were steadily growing into loud sobs.

"Everyone but the one who poisoned you," Ryan said.

The other four turned to look at the masked man. He pulled off the black skull and stared back.

 

That night, the Fake AH Crew left a message written in blood in several places around the city. Civilians found the message scrawled across buildings, in subway tunnels, on vehicles left outside overnight.

 

_We will not back down._

_We will uphold his legacy._

_You know who you are._

_You know we are hunting you._

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone read if I somehow made this into a longer fic? Of them tracking down who poisoned Geoff maybe? Also, should it have a pairing and if so who?


End file.
